


Just What the Naga Ordered

by Kravshaw



Series: Dungeons 3: Erotic Saga [3]
Category: Dungeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Elf, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dress, Elf, Evil, F/F, First Time Lesbian, Foot Fetish, Healing Sex, Heels, Naga, Sweat, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Killing a racist little dwarf never felt so good! The broken ribs don't though, but nothing a little sex can't fix.





	Just What the Naga Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I got my first Kudos! Thank's you guys, I can't express how happy I am!
> 
> Drop me a Kudos if your feelin' a bit slutty. ( •́ .̫ •̀ )
> 
> I am taking requests for stories if you wanna drop me a comment, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> どうも!

After the ruinous conquest of Steelsmith, an injured Thalya stumbles back to her dungeon seeking the aid of one of her Naga. The battle was fierce, and Thalya managed to catch Grimli’s Warhammer to the ribs. Hurts just saying it. But the Gracious-Like-A-Grandma Evil knows when his underlings are wearing thin, and gives them a brief respite before venturing forth.

“NAGA! Someone bring me the damned Naga!” Thalya whimpered clutching her left side.

Thalya stumbled keeping her hand on the wall, gently gliding on the smooth stone. A large naga slithered over to the injured elf. The snake person quickly slithered over to her, picking Thalya up in her arms. She hastily slithered over to Thalya’s bedchamber, a little snot following closely with the naga’s staff.

“Itsssss alright, dear. Relaxss and try to ressst.” The naga assured gently setting Thalya down on her large circular bed.

The satin sheets caress her bruised skin. The naga took the staff from the little snot and ushered them out the door. The naga pulled up a stool from the corner and sat, however much a snake can sit, on the wooden stool.

“Relaxss, priestessss. Mara will take good care of you.” Mara whispered raising her staff.

A thick green beam of energy tethered from the staff onto the hurt Thalya. She winced in pain, her expression slowly fades to a comforting look. The bruises and blows she acquired during the battle began to fade. Thalya gasped and groaned, the feeling unpleasant, like a constant desert wind blowing on her.

“Is it over yet?” Thalya uttered.

“Almossst done, priestessss. I require a few more thingsss from you afterwardsss,” Mara confirmed.

The bright green beam slowly fades as Thalya sits up from her bed. Her body sore, but as long as she wasn’t dead, she was fine with this outcome. Mara slithered over to the large wooden door and closed it.

“How do you feel, priestessss?”

“Like a sack of potatoes hit me everywhere.”

Mara gave a slight chuckle before leaning her staff against the smooth stone wall.

“All right, priestessss, I need you to disrobe,” Mara said confidently.  
“Why? For what purpose?” Thalya questioned.

“I need to make sssure you are of sound body and not hurt.”

“I don’t quite like the idea of getting naked in front of someone,” Good-Thalya confessed.

“Don’t be such a baby, me! I need to be at peak performance,” Thalya replied.

Thalya raised her foot, one by one, and took her heeled shoes off, spreading her newly freed toes. She slowly stood up, fighting the pain, she unclipped her collar, lifted her dress off of her chest, as the whole thing tumbled down onto the ground. Her smooth dark brown skin exposed, the sweat of a long battle glistening from the torchlight. Her supple breasts bounce as she steps out of her dress and places it on the bed. She removes her bracers and gingerly places them on top.

“Pleassse lay for me.” Mara insisted.

Thalya laid on the bed, satin rubbing against her smooth buttocks. Mara pulls up the stool closer to the bed and began examining Thalya’s body. Her scaly fingers rubbed around Thalya’s waist, tickling her slightly.

“Your physssique isss quite exsstraordinary. How often do you exercssissse?” Mara proclaimed.

“Every morning, and also the occasional killing of heroes gives a good workout!” Thalya joyfully responded.

Mara’s fingers glide towards her hips and slowly drift down to her thighs. Thalya gave a slight involuntary moan.

“Rumorsss have ssspread that you give ssspecial treatment to men under your command.” Mara points out.

“What of it?” Thalya gasped.

“I jussst want to ssshow you that women know how to treat women better,” Mara whispered into Thalya’s ears

Thalya’s eyes opened wide, “Then show me.” she moaned.

Mara’s expression changed from that of a caring and loving individual to that of a savage, cornering her prey. Mara’s snake body slid around to the foot of the bed, she slid her fingers down Thalya’s leg, caressing every defined muscle. She lifted her foot, the smell of a long day filled Mara’s nostrils. Her snake-like tongue shot out of her mouth slipping and sliding over Thalya’s foot. Thalya gripped the sheets as she started to give heavy breaths. Mara’s tongue began to lick in between her toes, leaving Thalya moaning uncontrollably.

“Oh, goddess…” Good-Thalya moaned.

Mara’s orthopedic bombardment came to a sudden stop. Thalya looked down at Mara who was sliding her way on top of the elf. She disrobed her top, exposing her perky scaly breasts. Mara jumps onto Thalya, their breasts pressed together. Mara grabbed Thalya’s wrists and pinned her to the bed, Thalya opened her mouth but before anything could be said Mara plunged her mouth upon hers. Mara’s think forked tongue played with Thalya’s, twirling and spinning. They broke the passionate kiss and stared at each other.

“I- I’ve never been with anyone before, let alone a woman.” Thalya stuttered.

“I will ssshow you pleasssure you’ve never felt then, my queen.” Mara hissed.

Mara released Thalya’s arms and shimmied down to her crotch. Her tongue flickers out, tickling the elf’s pussy. Thalya moaned loudly. Mara dove in, her face deep in Thalya. Her tongue squirming and writhing deep inside her. Thalya grips the sheets and began thrusting her hips up and down; Mara held her hips as she became more aggressive. The violent flux of the two resembled like a snake refusing to let go of its prey, fangs deep.

“Oh, goddess! I think something is coming!” Good-Thalya screamed in ecstasy.

Thalya’s hips hit a high point and stayed in the air for a moment, her waist twitching as her body was gently placed back down by Mara. The naga slithered up to the exhausted Thalya, curling next to her, heads connected resting together.

“I don’t know what to say.” Thalya gasped turning her head to Mara.

“Then don’t,” Mara said with a smile.

About an hour passed, and both were out of bed ready to go out and cause more havoc. Thalya adjusted her dress to make her breasts more comfortable.

“If you ever need me again, I’ll be here, my queen.” Mara bowed.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind me calling you soon,” Thalya giggled playing with her hair.

Mara gave a nod and slithered out of the bedchamber. Thalya sat on her bed and put her shoes back on. Her whole body felt light as if all weight had been taken from her.

“Does this mean we have a girlfriend now?” Good-Thalya cooed.


End file.
